Talk:Personality Evaluation/@comment-73.31.112.126-20150723225007
Maybe this comment will help someone make sense out of this mess but more answers equal higher stats. I think everybody can agree Durability/SP is just as useful as Power/HP regardless of the stand so where the extra points will be going to won't be the focus. By all means though, if you can micromanage that well then go for whatever you want but ideally you want all points to be 4 with maybe only your "forbidden" trait on 3 with your main trait on 5. Step 1: Find which stand you want. I want Cardigans personally for this run so I need 5 E, 4 D and keep F as low as possible. I *might* be able to get by with F being equal to D depending which stand get prioritize between Cardigans and Howlin' Wolf though. Step 2: I know I need E so my first two answers will be Center then Depends as stated by the guide. Generally you want to have at least a point lead on your main trait with your secondary trait being just one point under that. Step 3: Now this is the part where you should have the game running and following along side by side as there is RNG to worry about. My first real question is "Do you dislike inviting friends over?" which was question #3 on the list under E. I need to prioritize D while ignoring F if possible so I will go for the D answer Yes. At this point it seem like all other answers will only give one point though. The bonus stats depends on the amount of points in the traits and not directly how many questions you had answered but it would give you a lot more time and elbow room to min-max if you only started out with 1 point in your main trait. Step 4: Now depending which answer you choose you will go to the question under that list. So answering for 1 D point will put me under the D questions now. "Are you flexible enough in your stances if someone puts up a persuasive counterargument?" which is question number 1 as it should be as I lack any points under that trait. Next time I enter the D list it will be question number 2. Step 5: Now it is just a case of dragging the questions as long as possible (shouldn't be too hard, you can circle around, more so if you don't mind bad karma) to make sure you end with the points that you need. You could still give forbidden answers (in my case F) to your questions just as long the stats match up to what you need at the end. 5E, 4D and 3F should be my goal though 4F might possibly work if I am feeling risky. The guide is extremely good but without trying it out for yourself or having an example (like the one I just posted) it can be confusing. Overall the system and guide is simple just have notepad open while having the game run in window mode to keep tally with. If you just give it a solid try you will most likely understand it much faster but like the more well known Pokemon Mystery Quiz just to a lesser extent you can't really plan ahead of time unless you are going to deal with the RNG until you only got 1 point with the starting two questions. Once you get a decent understanding you can create perfect Stands. For example, Cardigans with no starting bad karma. This assume you got only 1 E point from the starting two questions (center, depends) which should give you the question "Do you like being the only person in a room?" in which case you would follow the path: Y, Y, Y, N, Y, N, Y, Y, Y, Y, N, N, N, N, Y, Y, N, N, N, N, N, Y, N, Y, N, N, Y, N, N, N, Y, Y, N This will leave you with four on all traits except E which is 5, F which is 2 and H which is 3. I'm pretty sure I could optimize it even farther if I started the cycle with the goal of getting G and I out of the way as they are the only groupings that can give bad karma and kinda screw me over late into it. For anyone who want to test themselves you can make that your homework.